Deadly Secrets
by chocolate-colombo
Summary: Something that happened in the past should stay in the past. But some people can't let things go. Someone made a mistake and kept it a secret. And now, Wes has to pay for it
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a mysterious Common Law story for you guys to eat up (hopefully) XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Secrets are made to be found out with time." -Charles Sanford

* * *

Wes breathed heavily as he woke up with a start. It wasn't a dream. He was really taken from his home. He was really forced into a dark vehicle, later being knocked out with a chloroform soaked rag. He was really tied up to a chair in a dark room.

"H-hello?" Wes called out weakly, hoping someone would hear him. If they weren't going to release him, the least they could do was provide him with some answers. "Anybody there?" he tried again.

Nothing.

Wes let out a deep sigh, trying to think of why someone would have a reason to kidnap him.

He couldn't think of one good reason.

Wes tried moving his hands, but they were securely tied behind his back.

What in the world was going on?

A door opened, making Wes wince. He heard footsteps approaching him, and it was only when the figure got in front of him was when he saw the man's face.

"Hello, Wes," the red headed man said, an evil smile etched on his face.

"Who are you?" Wes asked, with no trace of fear. Fear was the last thing Wes wanted to show this man. Fear and weakness, a big no-no.

"I'm an old friend," the man simply replied. When Wes gave him a look of confusion, he smirked and continued. "A friend of yours took something I want...so I took something of his. That makes sense, right?"

* * *

When Travis got to work the next morning, he knew something wasn't right. Did Captain Sutton use new air freshener? Did someone take something from his desk? Did someone take something from _Wes' _desk?

That's when Travis' eyes widened. Where was Wes?

He stared at Wes' empty desk, wondering where his partner was.

"He never showed up this morning," Suttons's worried voice said behind Travis.

Travis turned around to face the captain. "Why? Is he sick?" Even being sick couldn't be a possibility for Wes. Wes never got sick, and he was too committed to his work to take off for a personal day. So what happened?

"Anyone try calling him?" Travis asked as he pulled out his phone to dial Wes' number. He sighed in defeat when the call went straight to voice mail.

"Package for Captain Sutton," a voice called out.

Sutton and Travis turned to the entrance of the bullpen, seeing a delivery boy standing at the door. Sutton raised his hand and signaled the man over.

Sutton was handed a box. "What is it?" he asked as he looked at the box wrapped in brown paper.

The man shrugged. "I just deliver 'em," he replied as he handed Sutton a clipboard to sign. "Thanks," he said once Sutton finished signing.

Travis sighed. "Well while you eat your chocolates from your wife," he began as he pulled out his keys. "I'll go check on Wes at his place."

Sutton's voice stopped Travis dead in his tracks. "No need," the older man said, causing Travis to turn around and stare at him in wonder.

Travis was quick in realizing what Sutton was talking about. In his hand was a tape. A tape with the name "Wes Mitchell" written on the side.

* * *

**Okay. Chapter one is done! Sorry about the shortness. I don't know why but I have a tendency to make my first chapter super short. XP**

**What do you think about this story's intro?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Let me say something to you guys. Y'all. Are. Awesome. I received 22 reviews for the first chapter. TWENTY-TWO! I've never received that many reviews for one chapter before, so it made me SOOOOOOOO happy. You guys really know how to motivate a girl to continue. Oh, and to the Guest reviewer that pointed out my spelling errors, thank you :) I fixed them and hopefully don't have any in this chapter O_O**

**Enjoy! (Sorry that this chapter is also kinda short)**

**Did I ever say this? Oh well, I'm saying it now. I don't own Common Law :(  
**

* * *

"What are you doing?" Wes looked at his captor in confusion.

The man laughed. He was setting up an old camera, placing it right in front of Wes, ready to film his every move. "You ask a lotta questions, you know that?" the man responded, a little annoyed.

Wes rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I have a tendency to do that when I've been taken against my will," he replied, his volume increasing a bit. "The least you can do is tell me exactly why I'm here...or tell me your name?"

The man turned around. "Daniel," he simply replied before continuing to fiddle with the camera.

Wes sighed. No last name? Well...at least they were getting somewhere. "I'm guessing that's all you're gonna tell me for the time being?" Wes guessed, receiving a nod from Daniel. 'Well that's not fair," Wes said before scoffing.

"Yeah?" Daniel asked. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You've kidnapped me for a reason," Wes reasoned. "Which means you did your research, a lots of it, too. So what do you know about me?" Wes asked. Daniel wore an amused look on his face, so Wes continued talking. "What? If you're gonna keep me here, tell me what you know about me."

Daniel sighed. "Wesley Mitchell. 34 years old. Divorced. Your ex wife, Alexandra Mitchell," Daniel scoffed and cocked his head at the mention of Alex. "You were one of LA's best lawyers...but you gave it up after one little mistake. Is that what you do, Wes? Run away from every little mistake?"

"That wasn't just a little mistake!" Wes argued. "I put an innocent man in prison! Anyone with a heart would agree with why I left the firm!"

"You saying Alex doesn't have a heart?" Daniel asked, a devilish smile forming on his face.

There was silence in the room as Wes tried to get his emotions under control. "I'm sure she has more of a heart than you do," he said under his breath.

Daniel continued fiddling with the camera. "Done," he finally announced as he sighed in contentment. He turned to Wes. "After we make this little home video, it's going straight to Sutton."

Wes' eyebrows perked up. "So you're telling me that Sutton is the reason I'm here?" Wes asked, fully believing that he was finally having a real breakthrough.

Daniel shook his head. "That I will not confirm nor deny. But let's face it. A guy like you? No friends, you barely talk to your parents...if you do at all. The only people who would notice that you're gone would be the people you work with. So I'm starting there."

"What exactly is gonna be on this video?" Wes asked. He figured it could be one of two things. The first one being a video of him saying all of Daniel's demands, a deadline, and a consequence for not following said deadline.

The second possibility would be Daniel sending the precinct a video of him beating Wes to a pulp.

Daniel put on a mask, furthering Wes' suspicion that is was possibility number two.

Still, Wes refused to show fear or worry.

"Smile," Daniel said before turning on the camera and heading toward Wes' direction.

* * *

Sutton ordered that a TV and VCR be brought to his office quickly. He didn't know what was on this tape, and something in his gut told him that he wouldn't want to see it.

But he _needed _to see it.

Travis and Sutton looked at each other nervously before Sutton put the tape in. The first sight they were greeted by was Wes tied to a chair, and a man in a mask by his side.

Yeah. This was _definitely _a good reason for Wes not to come into work today.

The masked man cleared his throat. "I know I'm not wrong when I say that I have something you need," the mysterious man began.

Travis could only guess what was going on in Wes' head, and if it hadn't been for the seriousness of the situation, Travis would have started laughing.

Sutton continued looking at the screen with a look of confusion. He didn't know where the man was going with this.

"This precinct has a group of fine detectives," the masked man continued to say. "But even the finest detectives have their...bad moments."

Okay, now Travis and Sutton were really afraid of where this was going.

The masked man cleared his throat. "I need a case reopened," he announced. "The case of Jonah Karr. I want him released, and I want it done fast."

Travis sighed. Captain Sutton began rubbing his temples.

"I'll give you a week," the man continued to speak from the video. "And if the week goes by and I get nothing?"

Travis winced as he watched Wes get punched in the gut by his kidnapper. Wes was doubled over, desperately attempting to catch his breath. When Wes was finished inhaling deeply, he looked up at his kidnapper, only to be punched in the face.

The masked man looked to the camera. "That's nothing. If you think that was bad, let's see how you'll feel when you see him chopped up body parts delivered to the front steps of the police station."

The screen went black after that.

The two men were quiet before Travis spoke up and decided to break the silence. "C-Captain...what do we do?"

Sutton sighed. He didn't want to say this, but he had to. For Wes' sake. "You heard him...pull out files on Jonah Karr."

* * *

***hides in shame* I won't hate you guys if you say that this chapter is boring. And yes, I believe Alex has no heart and I don't like her.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm ashamed for taking this long to update :(**

**Thanks again for all the reviews, favs and alerts! They make my heart happy :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jonah Karr. A name that stung Travis. A name of a person he'd spent all night looking up. In all honesty, Travis was tired. Exhausted. Travis spent all night trying to figure out one thing.

Why was this Jonah Karr so special?

Jonah Karr had no family, just a grandmother who died two months after he was arrested. An ex wife who moved to Florida after the nasty divorce, and a brother who was also in jail in San Fransico.

Travis sighed as he made his way to Captain Sutton's office. He was quick in noticing the nervous look worn on the older man's face, and the small box on his desk.

"What's that?" Travis asked, pointing to the mysterious object on Sutton's desk.

The captain sighed as he eyed the box. He finally shrugged. "I don't know. I've been to scared to open it I guess," he confessed. "It was dropped off at the station this morning."

The fact that Captain Sutton had admitted his fear that easily told Travis how much this whole thing was getting into his head.

Travis nodded as he slowly reached for the box. He'd admit that he was scared too. Terrified, even. But he didn't want to let his emotions stop him from saving Wes' life. He couldn't let down his partner like that.

Travis didn't know what to expect. Another video? Pictures? Some another source of proof that Wes had been hurt.

He sighed in relief when he opened the box and realized that he was wrong. "A phone," he breathed out. "It's just a phone. Disposable."

Sutton was quick in grabbing the phone from Travis' grasp.

"There's more," Travis announced. He pulled out a small index card. "It has a phone number...and a time. 10:45AM."

Captain Sutton checked his watch. "That's in thirty minutes," he said. He raised an eyebrow. "Is that when he wants us to call him?"

"That's what I'm hoping," Travis muttered.

Captain Sutton sighed loudly. "Then we should pass the time." He motioned for Travis to take a seat. "Please tell me you've found something on this guy."

Travis nodded. Thankfully, he had most of his research memorized, so he was able to give his captain the main details. He swallowed the lump in his throat before he began. "Jonah Karr. He was arrested four years ago for kidnapping and murder. He pleaded 'not guilty', but evidence was against him. His DNA was found on the victim's clothes and underneath her finger nails."

"Did he have any partners?" Sutton asked.

Travis shook his head. "Only his DNA was found. Witnesses stated they only saw one man forcefully take the victim, Emily Hernandez, from her home. There was no one in the car waiting for him, and _he _was the one who drove away from the scene. No one else."

"Do you know what the relationship was between Karr and Ms. Hernandez?" Sutton asked, hoping there would be a straight answer.

Travis sighed. "She was his girlfriend of three months," he answered. "The weird thing was, friends and neighbors said the two of them didn't have any problems. That both of them were pretty strong with their relationship."

There was silence as Sutton tried to piece all of the information together. "What else do you know about Karr that can help?"

"I was kinda hoping I could talk to you about that," Travis began. "I need to head down to the prison. I need to talk to Jonah myself. I need to know why anyone would come looking for him or if he has any information that could help us save Wes."

Sutton looked into Travis' pleading hazel eyes. He nodded in approval. "Do anything to get our boy back."

* * *

Wes sighed. He knew he should feel very afraid right now. Some man threatened to chop up his body if Travis and Sutton didn't give him what he wanted. Yeah that was scary.

But the weird thing was, he wasn't scared. He was more bored than anything. Staring at a dark wall for two days wasn't exactly entertaining.

Wes decided to think hard. Jonah Karr. That name kind of rang a bell, but Wes ouldn't put his finger on it. Wes was sure that if he wasn't tied up and in a hostage situation, he'd be able to think a little more clearly.

The door opened suddenly, interrupting Wes' jumbled thoughts.

"G'morning, Blondie," Daniel greeted, a strange smile on his face. "Sleep well?"

No, he did not sleep well. Kidnap victims usually don't.

But Wes didn't want to say anything that could anger Daniel. As far as Wes knew, Daniel had no boundaries. Who knows how he'll act if he's provoked?

Wes just nodded, staring straight into Daniel's cold, emotionless eyes.

"Good," Daniel replied. "Because it's time to talk to your friends again." He pulled a phone from his pocket. "I left them a little gift at the station." He checked the time. "Actually, they should be calling...by...now!" And true to his word, Daniel's phone began to ring. "Right on time, boys," Daniel said in a low voice before he answered the phone and put it on speaker. "Glad you called," he said into the phone. "Got any news for me?"

Travis' unmistakable voice could be heard. _"You don't get anything until we hear that Wes is okay,"_ he demanded.

Daniel scoffed. "You heard him," he said to Wes. "Talk."

Wes hesitated, wondering what he could and could not say to Travis. He finally began speaking. "Tr-Travis?"

Travis sighed in relief. _"Wes,"_ he breathed out. _"Wes are you okay? We're gonna get ya outta there, okay?"_

Wes nodded, before remembering that Travis couldn't see him this time. "I know. I know. Just...be careful."

Before Travis could say anything to respond, Daniel cut in. "That's sweet," he said. "Now how far have you come?"

_"We're working on it,"_ Travis quickly answered. _"We've already started looking up Jonah's case, okay?"_

"You do remember that the clock is ticking, right?" Daniel reminded him.

_"Yes!"_ Travis answered. _"I've already started looking up this guy. What relationship do you have with him anyway?" _he asked, his voice increasing slightly.

Daniel chuckled. "You're the detective. Figure it out," he answered before ending the call. He looked to Wes. "You better hope that you're friend is smarter than he gives off."

Wes watched as Daniel left the room. He felt a smile creeping on his face. _Yeah. He's smarter than you think._

* * *

**Okay, he it is! Didja like it?**

**I loved last night's episode. It was so...IDK. I just loved it**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

There was no way that Jonah Karr was going to be released from prison. Captain Sutton already told himself that wasn't going to happen.

But Wes was in danger, and that was the only option that his captor had given.

The captain sighed as he tried to come up with ideas, but his brain drew a blank.

Travis knocked on Sutton's door, breaking the older man from his racing thoughts, which, in all truth, is what he needed. He felt a headache coming on and he could only imagine that it was going to get worse.

"Anything yet?" he asked Travis as the younger man took a seat.

Travis shook his head. "I sent the phone down to tech yesterday," he announced. "Kendall said she'd look into it. So far, she hasn't come up with anything yet." Travis paused, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. "Wes has five days left, Cap," he reminded him. "I'm going down to the prison today. I needa find out who Karr really is."

Sutton nodded. "Dr. Ryan has also been informed of the situation," he said. "The both of us has given you permission to skip therapy if you would like. But only if you think that skipping a session will give you more time to devote to finding Wes."

Travis nodded in understanding. He stood up. "Thanks, Cap." Travis checked his watch. "I should be heading out. As soon as I hear anything, I'll let you know."

Sutton nodded as he watched Travis leave.

Sutton decided that while Travis does his research at the prison, he should do some digging as well. He picked up the phone, calling a number he was glad that Wes wasn't around to see.

_"District Attorney's office, this is Jessica speaking. How may I help you?" _the small, female voice rushed out.

"Uh yes. I'd like to speak to DA Stewart," Sutton replied. "It's urgent."

_"Okay,"_ Jessica replied. _"Please hold."_

Sutton sighed. He emphasize that a matter is urgent and yet you still get put on hold. He waited three whole minutes before a male voice began to speak.

_"District Attorney Stewart speaking," _a voice said into the phone.

"Listen Stewart," Sutton replied, cutting the formalities. He didn't want any valuable time to be wasted. "We have something going on right now and I could use your help with a few things."

The DA seemed hesitant, but finally responded to Sutton's plea. _"And what would that be?" _he asked.

"Wes Mitchell," Sutton answered. "You remember him, right? Well he was kidnapped two days ago-"

Stewart gasped, cutting of Sutton's explanation. "_Wes was the cop kidnapped?" _he asked. _"Wow. I mean...when I first heard on the news that a cop had been kidnapped I never guessed that it was Wes. Have you heard anything? Is he okay?"_

"As far as we know, he's fine," Sutton said, suddenly unsure of his answer. "But listen. His kidnapper has a few demands, and that's where your help comes in."

_"Sure,"_ Stewart said. _"What can I do?"_

"Last night," Sutton began. "Travis found out that a few details were missing from an old case. We were wondering if you could help us."

_"Who's case?" _Stewart asked.

"A man named Jonah Karr," Sutton answered. "We just need to see a connection between the reason he's in jail, and the reason he's holding Wes." The Captain wasn't going to tell the DA that a criminal demanded that another criminal to be released from jail. Not yet, anyway.

When Sutton was met with silence, his face scrunched up in confusion. "Stewart?" he asked. "Still there?"

Sutton could hear Stewart sigh. _"I wish you had given me that name earlier," _he sighed in disappointment. _"Sorry, Sutton. I can't help you."_

"What?" Sutton asked in disbelief. "What do you mean you can't help?"

_"I just can't," _Stewart simply answered. _"I'm very sorry."_

"No you're not," Sutton accused. "This is Wes we're all trying to save. Why can't you-"

_"I have to go," _Stewart said suddenly. _"I really hope you find Wes," _he said before hanging up.

When Sutton heard the click, he lost it. He took his phone and threw it across the room. He didn't know where that anger came from. It just appeared. The fact that Stewart, a man Wes had trusted and helped for years, wouldn't return the favor.

Sutton ran his finger through his hair. This is going to be _much _harder than anyone thought.

* * *

Wes played with the ropes binding his wrists. This was attempt number three to escape, and that's just from this morning alone.

The rope was done tight. Wes didn't dispute that as he felt the rope burning and cutting his skin.

The door opened suddenly, and Wes' fidgeting ceased, as he watched Daniel walk towards him.

The red headed man was holding something behind his back, and Wes could only imagine that it was a knife, a gun, a crowbar, or any other implement of torture.

Daniel must have a camera in here, or maybe he just automatically knew what Wes had been doing, because Daniel walked around Wes, stopping when he saw the blonde's bleeding wrists.

"Tsk tsk, Wes," Daniel taunted. "Trying to escape will get you nowhere."

"Clearly," Wes muttered, feeling disappointed in himself for having such a huge fail.

Daniel quickly moved to the front of Wes, the blonde thinking something bad was about to happen to him. He prepared himself. He was ready for whatever Daniel had to dish out.

"Here," Daniel said as he held a cold water bottle in front of Wes' face.

Wes looked at the water in shock. "Are you-"

"Yeah," Daniel answered before Wes could finish his question. "You're no good to me if you die of thirst."

Wes looked longingly at the water. He didn't realize how thirsty he had become until the bottled water reminded him of his dry tongue and scratchy throat.

"Well," Wes said. "That's very thoughtful of you. But I can't drink that unless you untie me."

"How dumb do you think I am?" Daniel asked as he untwisted the cap. He held the bottle to Wes' lips. "Drink," he commanded.

For once, Wes didn't feel a need to question. He swallowed the water in big gulps, almost choking once or twice.

He sighed in relief when he realized that the water bottle had almost nothing left.

"Wow," Daniel said with a smile. "That's a big thirst you got."

"Why?" Wes asked.

"I already told you," Daniel answered, annoyance present in his voice. "You're no good to me if you're no good if you're dead...for the rest of the week, that is."

Wes shook his head. "Not that," he replied. "I mean. Why is Jonah Karr so important? Why'd you choose me?"

Daniel looked at Wes. "Because the both of you are special," he genuinely answered. "Once everything comes into play, you'll get more answers. I guarantee it." He smiled at Wes before leaving the room.

* * *

Travis didn't knock this time. What was the point? Sutton needed to hear his news, and knocking on his door would change the importance.

Sutton looked up from his desk when he saw Travis barge in. "Travis?" he asked in concern when he saw fear and worry coming from Travis' hazel eyes. "What's wrong?"

Travis didn't answer at first. He just plopped down in a chair, staring into space. He finally sighed. "Jonah Karr," he said.

"Yeah?" Sutton responded, growing anxious. "What did you find?"

Travis swallowed the lump in his throat. "Jonah Karr was found dead in his cell two days ago. The same day Wes was kidnapped."

* * *

***insert dramatic music here* Everything's not going their way, huh?**

**So did you like this chapter?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay. Another thing I loved about the season finale (because yes, I'm still obsessing over it) was the beginning. When the therapist told Wes to scream. Wes inhaled deeply, then was like, "no". I totally saw that coming. :D**

**Okay. Now that I'm done talking about Wes' screams, enjoy!**

* * *

"What do you mean he's dead?" Captain Sutton asked to make sure he had heard correctly. It had taken the captain several seconds to speak. He just couldn't believe that Wes' rescue was becoming more and more difficult as time went on.

Travis sighed. "Please don't make me repeat it, Cap," Travis pleaded as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He hated knowing that Wes' only ticket to living had been killed.

"Jonah Karr was killed the same day Wes is kidnapped," Sutton muttered. "That doesn't sound like a coincidence."

Travis shook his head. "If we can just find the connection between Jonah Karr and Wes we can find out who has Wes!" Travis wanted to punch anything close to him, but seeing that the closest things he had were the captain and his several therapy pieces of junk, Travis restrained himself.

"That's the problem," Captain Sutton said. "We don't know the connection. We don't _anything _about the person that took Wes. We don't even have a name!"

"And the only way this kidnapper will reveal himself to us is if we have what he wants and we don-" Travis stopped speaking. Hie eyes perked up as a thought suddenly came to him. Travis stared into space as an idea began forming in his head.

"Travis," Sutton called out in worry at the detective's sudden silence. "Travis, what's wrong?"

"That's it," Travis finally said. He let a small smile graze his face. "Whoever has Wes won't give us anything until he gets what he wants. That's when he'll return Wes."

Sutton looked to Travis with confusion clearly etched on his face. "But Jonah is dead."

"Yes," Travis replied with a proud smile. "But we haven't told him that yet, now have we?"

The captain let a smirk creep on his face when he realized where Travis was going with this. "It's your call," he said. "What do you plan on doing?"

"We send in a dummy cop," Travis suggested. "I saw Jonah Karr's picture. Dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and the records say he was about 6'1 in height."

"You want us to find a cop that fits that description?" Sutton asked to confirm.

"Yes," Travis answered with all confidence. "We just need someone who can fool him for just a few seconds. That'll be all we need."

"But this guy should know what Jonah looks like," Sutton reasoned. "Who knows how he'll react if we were to try to fake him out."

"We just need to get this guy from where he's hiding," Travis said.

Sutton sighed. "You confident this will work?"

Travis nodded. "It has to," he answered. "For the past two days, Wes' kidnapper has been communicating with us. The next time he does, we tell him that we have Jonah Karr. He'll ask to meet us to meet him somewhere, with 'Jonah' present, of course, and we demand he bring Wes. During the trade, we take him down."

Travis knew that the entire plan itself was a risky deal. But he was willing to take any risk if it meant bringing his partner back alive.

"I'll make a few calls," Sutton announced. "I'll let you know if I find anyone."

Travis nodded. "Thanks, Cap," he said before attempting to dash out the door. He was stopped by the sight of Kendall running into Sutton's office, slightly out of breath.

"He's calling," she breathed out, handing the phone to Travis.

Travis quickly answered it, automatically putting it on speaker. "Hello?" he asked, not knowing what to expect.

"Follow me," Kendall mouthed. She signaled for them to follow her quickly as she sped to her work room. She quickly got on her computer, signaling a coworker over so that they could work together in tracing the call.

_"Travis,"_ the kidnapper said with a happy voice. _"So nice to hear from you again."_

"Can't say that I feel the same," Travis responded truthfully.

_"Aw,"_ Wes' kidnapper replied. _"That kinda hurts, you know."_

"Yeah?" Travis asked. "You know what hurts more? Finding out that your partner's been kidnapped."

Travis grew angry at the sound of Wes' kidnapper chuckling. _"I'll keep that in mind next time,"_ the man replied. _"I just called to check on how my boys are doing with their little investigation."_

"You should know by know," Travis responded. "I don't answer you until I hear from Wes."

Travis could picture the man smiling._ "Okay,"_ he finally said. _"But remember that you asked for it."_

Before Travis could ask what that even meant, he could hear a blood curdling scream coming from Wes, followed by heavy panting. Travis felt his heart stopping for a few seconds. His mouth hung open as he tried to imagine what this sick man had just done to Wes. He looked over to Kendall, who, with a face etched with fear and worry, held up her index finger.

Travis could only guess, to his despair, that Kendall was signalling him to stay on the phone for at least a minute more to successfully trace the call. Something told Travis that this kidnapper wouldn't give them a minute.

"What did you just do?" Travis asked when he finally found his voice.

_"Something to show you how serious I am,"_ Wes' kidnapper replied. _"Now I'll ask again. How are you doing with your little investigation?"_

"We're handling it!" Travis yelled in response.

_"Good,"_ he replied. _"By tomorrow, I suspect that you'll have a breakthrough."_ He paused. _"Oh, and since I know that you've been trying to trace this call..."_

Travis could hear Wes saying something with a weak voice, almost like he was begging._ "No...Dan-"_ Wes was cut off by his own screams.

"STOP!" Travis yelled. "Just stop!"

Kendall held up ten fingers.

_"Find. Jonah,"_ the kidnapper commanded before hanging up.

"No," Travis breathed out. He turned to Kendall. "Please tell me you have something."

Kendall looked at him, her eyes slightly watering up. Her silence told Travis everything.

Travis couldn't think straight anymore. He threw the phone at the wall, surprised that the object didn't shatter, and walked out of the room.

* * *

Wes found himself nodding off a couple of times. He hadn't felt this tired in a long time.

The door to Wes' dungeon opened, revealing Daniel walking in with a familiar cell phone in his hand. "Time to check up on your little friends," he said with a smile.

Daniel started dialing eagerly.

Travis' voice could be heard as Daniel put the conversation on speaker. _"Hello?"_ he answered, a bit of annoyance in his voice.

Daniel looked at Wes, putting a finger on his own lips, telling the blonde detective to be quiet, before he started speaking on the phone. "Travis," Daniel said happily. "So nice to hear from you again."

_"Can't say that I feel the same,"_ Travis responded truthfully.

"Aw," Daniel replied in mock hurt. "That kinda hurts, you know."

_"Yeah?"_ Travis asked. _"You know what hurts more? Finding out that your partner's been kidnapped."_

Wes smirked at Travis' statement. Daniel chuckled, and that made Travis angry, they just knew it did. "I'll keep that in mind next time," Daniel finally replied. "I just called to check on how my boys are doing with their little investigation." He looked to Wes and winked.

_"You should know by now,"_ they heard Travis say. _"I don't answer you until I hear from Wes."_

Daniel looked to Wes, a devilish smiled formed on his lips. "Okay," he finally said, pulling something out of his back pocket. "But remember that you asked for it."

Wes grew wide-eyed. A taser. Daniel had a taser.

Daniel brought the taser to Wes' neck, and the blonde feel the agonizing pain as electrical currents flowed through his body. Wes could do nothing but scream as he felt his body convulsing violently in reaction to the abuse of the taser.

When Daniel brought the taser away from Wes' neck, Wes struggled to catch his breath. His head hung down as his body twitched, unable to move. Wes felt completely paralyzed.

_"What did you just do?"_ Travis asked, Wes could tell that Travis failed to hide the fear from his voice.

"Something to show you how serious I am," Daniel replied, smiling as he looked at Wes' prone form. "Now I'll ask again. How are you doing with your little investigation?"

_"We're handling it!"_ Travis yelled in response. Fear was gone. This time it was just pure anger.

_"Good,"_ he replied. _"By tomorrow, I suspect that you'll have a breakthrough."_ He paused. _"Oh, and since I know that you've been trying to trace this call..."_

Wes' breath hitched when he heard Daniel turn on the taser once again. "No...Dan-" Wes tried to beg, but Daniel cut off his weak pleads by putting the taser to Wes' neck, and Wes once again could not hold back the screams coming from his throat.

_"STOP!"_ Travis yelled. _"Just stop!"_

By some grace of God, Daniel listened, pulling the taser away from Wes' neck.

"Find. Jonah," Daniel commanded into the phone before hanging up. He turned to Wes and knelt right in front of him. Daniel gently forced Wes to look at him by using a finger to lift Wes' head by his chin. Daniel looked straight into Wes' unfocused eyes. "I didn't want to do that," Daniel said as he heard Wes trying to catch his breath. "I don't want to hurt you the way I've been doing... but hurting you is the only way I make sure that your friends do what I ask."

Wes didn't respond. He was too tired. Too weak. Too out of it.

"The feeling will pass," Daniel said. "Tasers hurt, I know."

Daniel watched as Wes' eyes began fluttering closed.

"Let's hope that your friends are just as determined as they seem," Daniel said to the sleeping blonde before leaving the room.

* * *

Kendall walked up to Travis' desk. "Travis-" she began, but was cut off.

"Don't," Travis said as he held up a hand. "I don't want to hear it."

"But you need to," she said.

Travis rolled his eyes. "Hear what?" he asked, his volume rising slightly. "Hear that my partner's in the hand of some psycho? Newsflash. I've already figured that part out."

Kendall sighed. "Captain Sutton told me about your idea," she said, ignoring Travis' snap at her. "And I think it's a good idea."

Travis shook his head. "_Was_ a good idea," he corrected. "You heard Wes' screams. This guy is serious! If he finds out that we're playing him, he'll hurt Wes...or kill him! That plan is too risky."

"Yeah," Kendall agreed. "You're right. It _is _too risky. But you know what, no one else here has come up with an idea of getting this guy out except you. Think about _that_." Kendall spun on her heels and began to walk away, leaving Travis to think about her words.

She was right. Travis _had _been the only one that came up with an idea to bring back Wes. But Wes' kidnapper was unpredictable. What if the plan failed? How would the kidnapper react then?

Travis sighed. He _was_ the person that had to make the decision of what to do next.

In other words, Wes' life was solely in Travis' hands.

* * *

**I have this story planned out two ways. I want you guys to decide (so technically, Wes' life lies in _your _hands).**

**In your review (please), answer this: Should Travis carry on with his "dummy cop" plan or not? O_o**

**Hoped you liked this one! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay! SO the majority of you guys voted that Travis should carry on with his plan! So here is where it starts!**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Captain Sutton felt nothing but anger as he looked at the file in his hands. To say that he couldn't believe what he was seeing would be a complete lie, because what he was seeing was definitely believable.

This bit of information that Sutton had stumbled upon would have been really nice to know a couple of days ago.

The captain took several deep breaths, remembering every therapeutic method he had learned for controlling his anger.

But Sutton's process was interrupted as he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in," Sutton barked.

The door slowly opened. A young, blonde man walked in, already knowing that he came at a bad time.

"Uh, hi," the man said. "I'm Officer Kevin Wayne. We spoke on the phone yesterday..."

Sutton's eyebrows perked up, his anger suddenly forgotten at that moment. "Oh!" he said in realization. "You're the dummy cop."

The officer nodded, not knowing how he should respond to being called a "dummy".

Sutton stood up. "Okay. Let me introduce you to the lead detective of this case," he said as he led the officer out into the bullpen.

They immediately spotted Travis, who was walking back to his desk after making another coffee run.

"Travis," Captain Sutton said. "Let me introduce you to Officer Wayne."

Officer Wayne stretched out his hand for Travis to shake.

As soon as Travis saw Officer Wayne, he knew exactly what he was there for. The tall, blonde officer matched Jonah Karr's profile almost perfectly.

"Nice to meet you," Travis finally said as he put his coffee down and shook Wayne's hand. "I assume Captain Sutton has told you why you're here?"

Wayne nodded. "That's correct," he replied. "Sutton briefed me last night."

"Good," Travis replied. "Listen, Wes' kidnapper calls us every afternoon. Once he calls today, we're gonna tell him that we have Jonah Karr. That's where you'll come in. We'll need you to be Jonah just long enough to make Wes' kidnapper come out. You don't even have to say anything."

"Okay," Wayne said with a nod. "Sounds easy enough."

"I'll let you two figure out your plan," Sutton announced, suddenly remembering something important. "I have a...friend to visit."

* * *

Wes jerked awake. The tasing he had received wasn't a dream. He determined that fact from the steady throbbing coming from his neck.

He groaned in pain, but was a bit relieved to know that he had regained movement in his limbs.

The door opened, and Wes wondered how long he had been asleep. Had the day come and gone already?

"You're quite the sleeper," Daniel observed with a smirk.

Wes just remained silent, wondering what plans Daniel had for today.

"Time to call your friends, okay?" Daniel said as he pulled the familiar cheap cell phone from his pocket. When he saw Wes' eyes widen, Daniel smirked. "Don't worry," he reassured the blonde. "I won't tase you this time."

That statement caused Wes to calm down just a little bit. But even still, he didn't trust Daniel's words.

Daniel dialed, putting the phone on speaker.

"_I'm glad you called,_" Travis' voice filled the room.

"Oh?" Daniel responded with sincere curiosity. "And why's that?"

"_Because now I can finally tell you that we have what you want,_" Travis responded. "_So you get your guy, and we get ours. Deal?_"

Wes was, in all honesty, a bit upset after hearing what Travis said. Wes did _not _want Jonah to be released from prison just because Daniel had a hostage. It just wasn't right.

And something else wasn't right. Captain Sutton and Travis wouldn't just allow Daniel to get what he wanted so easily. It was just out of their nature.

Unless...

Wes felt a smirk creep on his face as realization hit.

"Okay," Daniel said, breaking Wes' thoughts. "I know exactly where we're gonna meet. There's an old jewelry store on Marshall Avenue-"

"_You mean the one that closed down recently?_" Travis interrupted.

"That's the one," Daniel replied, ignoring the fact that Travis rudely cut him off. "That's where we're gonna meet. Tomorrow. 9:30PM. Not a minute later. Come by yourself and Jonah. If I see any cops," he stopped to look at his blonde hostage. "Wes gets a bullet in his head."

_"Got it,"_ Travis replied. There was a lump in his throat after hearing the threat, but he tried not to make it obvious. Apparently he did a good job. A sigh could be heard coming from Travis. _"Can I talk to him?"_ he asked, remembering what happened the last time he asked to hear Wes' voice.

Daniel thought about it. "Hmm, okay," he said with a shrug. "Since you put me in a good mood." He brought the phone closer to Wes. "Speak up, blondie."

Wes swallowed. "Hey, Travis," he said into the phone, being careful about what he and Travis should talk about.

_"Hey Wes,"_ Travis breathed out. _"You're getting outta there, okay? Everything's gonna be fine."_

"I know," Wes replied. "And Travis. Thank you."

"Time's up," Daniel said. "And I'll see you tomorrow," he said to Travis before hanging up.

Daniel put the phone back in his pocket and rubbed his hands together excitedly. "As long as Detective Marks doesn't have any tricks up his sleeve, everything should go well for you."

"So you're just gonna let me go?" Wes asked, a but skeptical.

"Of course," Daniel replied, raising an eyebrow. "What makes you think that I won't?"

Wes sighed. "Well for one thing," he began. "You haven't worn a mask. I know what your face looks like and I'll remember it for a long time. Kidnappers usually keep their face hidden when they want to release their hostages."

Daniel hummed in response. "You're pretty smart for a blonde," he said before turning away and taking his leave.

* * *

"Excuse me, miss," Sutton said to the young receptionist sitting behind the fancy desk. Her badge said "Jessica" on it, and Sutton remembered that name. He had spoken to Jessica the last time he called this place.

"Hello, Sir," Jessica replied. "How may I help you?"

"I'd like to see DA Stewart," he simply replied.

"Do you have an appointment?" Jessica asked as she started looking up something on her computer.

Sutton held up his own badge. "I won't take up too much time," he replied with a confident smirk.

"Um, okay," Jessica said, not expecting him to be a cop. "Take the elevator to the third floor. Stewart's office will be the last room on your left."

"Thanks for your time," Sutton said as he began to walk away.

Thankfully, Jessica's directions had been accurate. finding Stewart's office was easy, and Sutton didn't hesitate in letting himself in.

"I'll get on that ASAP," Stewart said, talking to someone on his office telephone. "How's Martha?"

Sutton approached the DA's desk. "Stewart," he said to the other man, who was deeply engaged in conversation.

district Attorney Stewart continued to speak as he held up an index finger, telling Sutton to wait a moment.

But Sutton didn't have a moment. He snatched the phone from the attorney's hand. "He'll call you back," Sutton said into the phone before hanging up.

"Was that really necessary?" Stewart asked, the volume of his voice increasing.

Sutton ignored his question. He sighed before speaking. "You were the prosecutor for Jonah Karr's case."

Stewart sighed, hesitating to reply. He ran his fingers through his curly, brown hair before finally nodding. "Y-yes," he responded. "I did. It was my second case as DA."

"And you didn't think that was worth mentioning," Sutton said. It was more of an obvious statement than a question. "We needed every bit of information of this case possible and you couldn't tell me that _one _thing."

"I didn't think it was worth mentioning," Stewart tried to defend himself, but the detective wasn't convinced.

"That's a bunch of crap and you know it," he responded, a dark tone in his voice. "Because of this case Wes is in trouble." Sutton sighed. "You need to tell me why someone would hold Wes hostage in exchange for Jonah's release."

Stewart sighed, avoiding Sutton's gaze. "It's not that simple."

Sutton slammed his hands on Stewart's desk. "You know what's not simple?" Sutton asked, practically yelling now. "IT'S KNOWING THAT ONE OF YOUR BEST DETECTIVES HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED AND COULD BE KILLED IN FOUR DAYS!" He took a few deep breaths. "Now...tell me what happened."

Stewart swallowed the lump in his throat. "Jonah was innocent," he finally said in a voice so low, Sutton had to almost strain his ears. "He wasn't supposed to go to jail, but...he did...and I sent him there."

"So the whole time, you knew he was innocent," Sutton said. "But you let him take the fall. WHY?"

"I had the mayor breathing down my neck!" Stewart justified. "And I was new into the DA"s office and they already labeled me as the screw up! I didn't know what to do!"

"You think you could fix your reputation by framing someone?" Sutton asked, full of anger at this point. "What sense does that even make?"

"I was under a lot of pressure!" Stewart replied. "I was desperate! And I didn't think it would get to this, I swear!"

Sutton clenched his fists. He wanted to punch this guy. He wanted to punch him so bad. But he knew that wouldn't help Wes right now, so he decided to take his leave. Before he left though, he needed to say one thing. "Wes is in danger right now," Sutton said. "He's paying for a mistake _you _made...I hope you remember that for the rest of your life."

With that, Sutton left the room, ignoring whatever Stewart had been saying as he walked out.

* * *

**Hope I didn't offend any blondes out there! That was all Daniel's doing.**

**Thanks for reading! Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed. I thought I should give you guys an update before school starts...which is tomorrow... *cries in a corner*  
**

**Review? Please?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that it took me five thousand years to update! :( Forgive me?**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"You sure this guy is legit, Daniel?" Freddie asked.

"He said meet him there tonight," Daniel replied with a nod. He trusted Travis' words. If Travis was really determined to rescue his friend, he wouldn't lie.

Would he?

"I believe him," Daniel continued. "He sounded very sincere. I think he has Jonah right now."

"Let's not forget who's the naive one, here," Freddie stated. "Cops lie too."

Daniel sighed. "Well this cop is the closest thing we have to getting back Daniel," he reminded Freddie.

"I'll go," Freddie announced.

"No, I'll go," Daniel offered. "They may not know who I am or what I look like, but they've heard my voice. They'll know immediately that there are two of us."

Freddie shook his head. "Don't worry," he reassured. "I'll have all my bases covered. I'll make the trade off and if I see anything suspicious, I'll killing that cop."

"Why kill him?" Daniel asked. "He hasn't seen your face. He doesn't even know you exist. As far as he knows, I'm working alone on this."

"You've gone soft," Freddie responded. "Don't make that mistake."

"I'm not making a mistake and I haven't gone soft," Daniel argued. "I'm just trying to think rationally here. No one needs to die."

Freddie scoffed. "Jonah was falsely accused," he reminded Daniel. "The police never listened to him. The DA treated him like trash, and then he was given a max sentence. Does that seem right?" He sincerely felt sorry for both Daniel _and _Jonah.

Daniel looked down."No," he answered in defeat.

"Exactly," Freddie replied. "And because of his arrest, _you _suffered."

Daniel sighed, finding truth in Freddie's words.

"How would you feel," Freddie continued. "How would you feel if you were to find out that this whole thing was a hoax? You've been anticipating Jonah's return and you've been promised that tonight is the night."

Daniel sighed, clenching his fists, thinking about everything Freddie was saying.

"That's why I need to take control of things tonight," Freddie said, putting both his hands on Daniel's shoulders in a loving way. "I need to make sure that everything is perfect...for you."

Daniel smiled. "Thanks, Fred."

"No problem. Now c'mon," Freddie said, breaking the comfortable silence. "Get ready. We have a long night ahead of us."

* * *

Travis woke up after the sound of his alarm clocked echoed in his bedroom. Last night was the first night Travis had had a decent sleep since Wes' kidnapping.

And yes. Five hours of sleep was decent.

This was it. Today was the day they were getting Wes back. This plan had to work. It was going to work. Wes needed this plan to work.

He couldn't let Wes down. Wes was his partner. Their average work day lasted eight to twelve hours on a good day. They knew each other more than they knew themselves.

Travis couldn't imagine himself with another person as his partner, and he didn't plan on it.

Travis rubbed the sleep from his eyes. It wasn't long before he crawled out of bed and got ready for work. He was practically speeding to work on his motorcycle this morning, not surprised at the number of traffic rules he was breaking.

Finally, the station came into view. He hopped off his bike, and ran inside.

Travis took a seat at his desk. The empty desk across from him was usually a distraction, preventing Travis from concentrating on getting any work done. But today, it was his motivation. That desk wouldn't be too empty for long.

"Travis!" he heard Captain Sutton call out from his office.

Travis quickly made his way over. He let himself into Sutton's office and took a seat. "Yeah, Cap?" he asked.

Captain Sutton sighed. "I hope you know what you're doing," he started it out.

Travis was silent at first. "I do too," he finally replied. "But this is the only way we can get Wes' kidnapper in the open."

"I know," Sutton replied. He sighed. "Listen, there's something I needa tell you."

"What is it?" Travis asked.

"I spoke to DA Stewart," he said. "You're not gonna be happy with what I found out." The captain swallowed before telling Travis everything Stewart had confessed. By the time he was done, anger was quite evident on Travis' face.

"Jonah died in jail right after Wes was held for ransom," Travis pointed out after taking several deep, angry breaths. He continued speaking after Sutton nodded. "Well my gut's been telling me that was no coincidence...and you...just gave me reason to believe my gut even more."

"What are you gonna do?" the captain asked. "It's your call."

Travis sighed. "Looks like I have a new case on my hands." _Wes, what did you get into?_ Travis thought to himself as he got up from his seat and left the captain's office. He had a long day ahead of him before Wes could come back home.

* * *

Wes wasn't sure how much time had past, but he did know several other things.

He was tired. He was hungry. And he really wanted to get out of here.

The door creaked open, and Wes' face twisted in confusion. Two men were walking in instead of one. How many people were in on this whole thing?

"Time to go, Wes," the strange man said the the blonde detective. "We don't wanna be late, do we?"

Daniel knelt down and began untying Wes' zip ties. Wes moaned when he felt the blood beginning to circulate in his arms again.

Wes' moves were quite sluggish as he tried to stand up from the chair.

"Get up!" The other man commanded as he roughly pulled Wes from the chair. The blonde's body jerked and stiffened as he was forced to stand.

Wes took a step before he knees weakened beneath him. Thankfully, Daniel was there to catch him. Daniel allowed Wes to lean his weight on him.

"Time for us to see your friend," the strange man said with a smile.

"Who are you?" Wes asked.

The man smiled. "A friend," he answered. "Now let's hope _your _friend was telling this man the truth," he said, pointing to himself.

Wes was led outside. Although on normal occasions, he would have found this to be the perfect opportunity to escape, he also knew that it was impossible. He was too weak, not to mention that he noticed the bulge in the other man's pants. It was obvious there was a gun there. No way Wes could escape that.

They wanted to put Wes in a van. It was black, so it basically blended with the night.

The man opened the back door of the van and stopped. "Oh," he said, as if he remembered something. "We can't have you seeing anything, can we?" he asked as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a rag, and it was very obvious what was on it.

Wes could feel Daniel holding him tighter. He couldn't escape anything as the man pressed the rag to his face, and everything went black shortly after.

* * *

**So what didja think of this little number?**


End file.
